Jorge Masvidal
Jorge Masvidal is a current welterweight and former lightweight fighter. He cut from 185 to 155 pounds however and the cut was grueling. He most recently briefly moved back up to welterweight to face hard-hitting British UFC veteran Paul Daley in the Shark Fights promotion. He lost via extremely controversial unanimous decision (robbery). Strikeforce After the Daley fight, Masvidal signed a long-term contract with Strikeforce to fight in their lightweight division. He next returned to the promotion to face undefeated Billy Evangelista. Masvidal seemed to have little trouble with the prospect, toying with him at times and laughing as he jabbed his way to a unanimous decision victory and handed Evangelista his first loss. He next faced boxer KJ Noons, reportedly for a title shot against Strikeforce lightweight champion Gilbert Melendez. He defeated Noons via dominant unanimous decision. With the pair of victories, Masvidal earned a shot at the Strikeforce lightweight title defended by Gilbert Melendez. Melendez defeated Masvidal via a less-than-exciting unanimous decision after twenty-five minutes. Masvidal took some time off after the high-profile loss before next signing to face fellow prospect Justin Wilcox in what could very well be the last Strikeforce fight for both men. Masvidal defeated Wilcox via a relatively exciting and close split decision. Masvidal next stepped in to replace Melendez against fellow contender Pat Healy in January 2013, Strikeforce's last event. Masvidal was unfortunately also injured. UFC Maasvidal next signed in February 2013 to make his long-anticipated UFC debut against Tim Means in April 2013 on the unofficial "UFC vs. Strikeforce" Fox card. He defeated Means via a close and bloody decision. Masvidal then made a quick turnaround to replace injured Reza Madadi in May 2013 against undefeated TUF winner Michael Chiesa for July 2013. Masvidal defeated Chiesa via D'arce choke submission in the second round I believe. Masvidal next fought Russian prospect Rustam Khabilov losing a close and competitive decision. Masvidal next signed to fight fellow Strikeforce vet Pat Healy. He defeated Healy via a close unanimous decision. Masvidal next signed to fight striker Daron Cruickshank. He defeated Cruickshank via a close and gutsy unanimous decision. He then fought James Krause outclassing Krause en route to a unanimous decision. Masvidal next signed to fight Norman Parke. Unfortunately he was injured and replaced by Gleison Tibau. After recovering Masvidal was connected to fights with Bobby Green and Ben Henderson before fighting Al Iaquinta. Iaquinta defeated Masvidal via a close and controversial split decision. Return to Welterweight Masvidal then moved up to the welterweight division defeating Cezar Ferreira via a first round knockout before losing a close split decision to former UFC lightweight champ Ben Henderson in the UFC's first event in South Korea. Masvidal then fought Lorenz Larkin losing yet another close and controversial split decision. Masvidal next fought Ross Pearson, this time winning the unanimous decision. Masvidal then signed to fight contender Kelvin Gastelum. Gastelum was pulled out of the fight to fight Donald Cerrone. Masvidal was rescheduled to fight Jake Ellenberger, defeating Ellenberger via an impressive but bizarre first round TKO. Masvidal next wasted no time in accepting the challenge of Donald Cerrone to fight just about a month later in Denver, January 2017. The fight had huge welterweight ranking implications for both former lightweights. Fights *Paul Rodriguez vs. Jorge Masvidal *Yves Edwards vs. Jorge Masvidal *Jorge Masvidal vs. Matt Lee - The fight was the Strikeforce debut of both men. *Paul Daley vs. Jorge Masvidal - The fight was the Shark Fights debut and only fight in the promotion for both men. The fight was a controversial unanimous decision victory for Paul Daley. *Jorge Masvidal vs. Billy Evangelista - The fight was Billy Evangelista's first loss. *Jorge Masvidal vs. KJ Noons *Gilbert Melendez vs. Jorge Masvidal - The fight was for the Strikeforce lightweight title with Gilbert Melendez defending. *Jorge Masvidal vs. James Krause *Jorge Masvidal vs. Al Iaquinta *Jorge Masvidal vs. Ross Pearson Category:Lightweight fighters